1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seatbelt systems, and particularly to a seatbelt system, in which webbings for restraining an occupant are supported by a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed a passive seatbelt system, in which one end of one of webbings for restraining an occupant is secured to a door, whereby webbings are caused to approach or leave a seat of a vehicle in accordance with the opening or closing action of the door, so that the webbings can be automatically fastened about or released from the occupant.
The passive seatbelt system of the type described is provided therein with an outer webbing, one end of which is engaged with the inner surface of the door and the other end of which is engaged with a roof side. The intermediate portion of this outer webbing is turned back at a through-ring secured to the forward end of an inner webbing withdrawn from a retractor. A portion of the outer webbing closer to the door than this turned-back position is used as a lap webbing and a portion of the outer webbing on the side of the roof side is used as a shoulder webbing. When the door is open, the engaged portion of the lap webbing is adapted to be positioned at an upper forward portion of the inner surface of the door, and the engaged portion of the shoulder webbing is adapted to be positioned at the forward end portion of the roof side. Thus, a space, in which the occupant can move his legs, can be satisfactorily secured. When the door is closed, for example, the engaged portion of the lap webbing is automatically positioned at the lower rear portion of the inner surface of the door and the engaged portion of the shoulder webbing is automatically positioned at the rear end portion of the roof side, respectively, thereby enabling to display a satisfactory occupant restraining performance in an emergency of the vehicle.
However, since the door is of such an arrangement as to be openable or closable by way of hinges, it is necessary to provide driving sources such as motors for moving the engaged portion of the lap webbing on the door and the engaged portion of the shoulder webbing at the roof side of the vehicle body, on the door and the vehicle body separately of each other.